Caius (Megiddo)
The ''Caius (whose name is the Latinized spelling of "Kay") is the chosen knightmare frame of Michael Raleigh, the Britannian Empire's Knight of Five in ''Code Geass Megiddo. 'Appearance' Looks like the Sword Calamity from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED MSV, but as a Knightmare Frame. Its general layout is exactly like that of the Sword Calamity, except with certain details, such as the original "humpback" acting as a cockpit block and landspinners being equipped on the legs. Colors are also like its base: orange and white with gold highlights. 'Design' As one of the Knights of the Round, the twelve greatest warriors in the Britannian Empire, Michael Raleigh, better known as the "Paladin of Britannia" for his habit of charging straight into enemy formations and wiping them out down the center at close-range, was permitted a custom knightmare frame as a testament to his prowess on the battlefield. In similar fashion to how Nonette Enneagram designed her Ywain, Michael chose to design the Caius ''around his own combat style, creating a basic yet advanced design that excelled in the fields of close range combat, mobility and durability. As opposed to most seventh generation knightmares being equipped with advanced weapons and systems such as hadron cannons, VARIS rifles or Druid Systems, the ''Caius' only offensive armaments are set close combat weapons, namely bladed weapons and slash harkens. Its main set is a pair of maser vibration broadswords, which are essentially basic MVS with enlarged blades (as tall as the Caius ''itself). Though the elongated blades give the ''Caius ''greater reach when performing swordplay, they are otherwise little different from standard maser vibration weapons. Following these are a pair maser vibration knives, which are meant for fighting in confined spaces where the broadswords cannot be used, two arm mounted slash harkens that also mounted "Blaze Luminous" projectors at their bases and a chest mounted flash cannon which, as its name suggests, functions by emitting a large flash that can momentarily blind both conventional sensors and the naked eye. While it holds only a "basic" weapons layout and lacks any of the higher tech electronic systems or features, the ''Caius' retains all the high performance of its generation. In fact, this is where its main strength lies, as the Caius ''is essentially a juggernaut unit meant to charge through enemy groups and wipe them out without hindrance. For this purpose, it is extremely fast as well as highly maneuverable, while its heavy armor allows it to weather blows that would destroy any other knightmare. All of this combined with the Knight of Five's proficient yet highly aggressive combat style ensures that the ''Caius ''is a force to be reckoned with. 'Armaments' ;*Maser Vibration Broadsword : The ''Caius' primary weapons. Little more than maser vibration swords with extended blades (such that they are as tall as the Caius itself), these broadswords function through a combination of extremely high oscillation rates and temperatures in order to increase the cutting effectiveness of the weapon. This in itself is symbolized upon activation, in which the blade turns from dull grey to deep red. When utilized with the knightmare's high mobility, these weapons can cut or parry virtually anything. ;*Maser Vibration Knife : The Palamedes' secondary melee weapons. More or less standard maser vibration weapons, only with shorter blade lengths than average. These knives are meant as backup weapons in situations where the broadswords are either unavailable or unusable, such as for fighting in tight confined spaces. Otherwise they also make great throwing weapons, which Michael often employs them as. Mounted in special compartments within the Caius' hips. ;*Slash Harken : The Slash Harken is the signature weapon of the Knightmare Frame, and is used by almost all KMF models. Slash Harkens are wire-guided projectiles with some form of anchor-like blunt object at its tip. They can be used in multiple ways varying from offensive to defensive, or as a means of transportation via anchoring them in an object, and retracting the cable. The Caius' harkens, mounted on the knightmare's forearms, are larger models meant as backup weapons and utility units, while also retaining the generators for its Blaze Luminous shields. ;*Flash Cannon : The Caius' only form of firepower. Mounted in the center of the knightmare's chest, the flash cannon functions by "firing" a great flash of light over a surrounding radius. Though it is completely incapable of damaging an enemy machine in this manner, it instead can momentarily overwhelm and incapacitate enemy sensors (whether they be conventional electronic sensors or the naked eye), and therefore leave enemy units blind and open for attack. Needless to say this is one of Michael's favorite weapons to utilize, especially at point-blank range. System Features ;*Dual Factsphere Open Sensor Camera : As with most Britannian knightmares, the Caius ''has a pair of miniature factsphere sensor cameras mounted within its shoulders. The factsphere is essentially an advanced camera that relays live thermographic images and data to the pilot. Due to its sensitivity, both due to its intended purpose and to physical damage, the factsphere is usually kept behind a set of armored plates and only deployed for in-depth scans of a targeted item or area. As the ''Caius ''carries two units, it can literally scan at double the depth and range of a standard factsphere. ;*Dual-Eye Sensor Camera : As traditional with most later generation knightmares, the ''Caius ''is equipped with a dual-eye sensor camera system, taking the form of a pair of human-like emerald "eyes" within its head. These cameras are decidedly more advanced than quad cameras equipped on preceding fourth and fifth generation knightmares, and were capable of visualizing the ''Caius ''surrounding to the best amount of detail and focus. ;*Multispectral Sensor System : The ''Caius ''carries a standard sensor package, not unlike those of most knightmares. One small deviation, however, is that the ''Caius' sensors are designed to be rugged and highly durable, such that they may still function even after a direct hit from enemy weaponry. ;*Landspinner Propulsion System : Designed from the beginning for high mobility, the Caius ''is equipped with higher grade landspinners, which are designed to produce much greater revolutions than standard units as well as holding reinforced tires for increased durability, especially against rougher terrain. This allows the ''Caius ''to shift from the air to the ground without any loss in mobility or momentum. ;*"Blaze Luminous" MSV Particle Shield System : Based on data obtained from the original [[Lancelot (Megiddo)|''Lancelot]], the Caius ''is equipped with a standard Blaze Luminous system. Mounted in the ''Caius' arms in similar arrangement to the Lancelot, the Blaze Luminous provide the Caius ''a secondary defense against enemy weapons and attacks, notably energy weapons such as hadron cannons, radiant wave surgers or blitz weaponry. Otherwise they hold no defining function beyond the standards of its type. 'History''' Created for Michael Raleigh, Knight of Five and "Paladin of Britannia", the ''Caius ''would make its debut during the Great World War. Notably it would see service on the Western European Front, in which Michael took a direct role in the invasion of Spain and France, and later on in Area 22 (China), where he would fight against the Chinese Liberation Army (namely against General Li Xingke himself and his Tianshou Team) alongside the newly returned Black Knights.